USS Admonitor
The USS Admonitor (NX-2027) was a Federation starship commissioned in 2340 that later became one of the two flagships of the New Insurrection. History The Federation had been in contact with a race of hostile aliens called the S'srelli since the 22nd century. But it wasn't until 2269, during the last few weeks of the Five Year Mission that Captain James T. Kirk first discovered that the S'srelli were far-advanced in regards to technology than the Federation. After a close battle with a S'srelli ship that had attacked the en route to a peaceful negotiation with the Klingon Empire, Kirk and his crew examined the ship. What struck them most was the warp capacity, which reached warp factor 10.2. This information was later shared with the Federation. Rather than publicize it, they hid the remains of the S'srelli ship on Earth and told Kirk and his crew to forget about the incident. But Federation scientists and officials wanted to exploit the S'srelli technology for their own benefit, since this meant that their exploratory boundaries would be removed. Hikaru Sulu was put in charge of overseeing the construction of a battleship with advanced weaponry, shields and warp engine. It was meant to be smaller and not as bulky as other ships of its kind, but it was also supposed to be the Federation's secret weapon. This ship was the first and last of its type... the . That ship was the USS Admonitor. Ship's History The Admonitor was launched in 2340, with Lianna Young as captain, per the insistence of Admiral Sulu. Originally, it was assigned as the sister-ship of the , but the Admonitor was reassigned to exploratory tasks on the border of the Beta Quadrant sometime before 2344. When the Admonitor received the call for help from the at Narendra III, Captain Young insisted that the S'srelli warp core be activated in order to arrive at the system before the Enterprise was destroyed. Despite protests, her orders were carried out and the Admonitor arrived in time to save the Enterprise-C from the destruction. Over the next year-and-a-half, the Admonitor was on the fore-front of various conflicts due to its relation to the . When Admiral Sanders was killed at the Khitomer Massacre, the conflicts later ended. The Admonitor was going to be decommissioned and deconstructed, but both it and the Enterprise escaped into a wormhole in the Jjorek system and into the 25th century. Refit In the 25th century, Lianna Young realized that both ships were obsolete against even the weakest of Starfleet's vessels, and so asked for both ships to be refit according to her specifications. The Admonitor received little adjustment, because Young refused to have Starfleet engineers examine the S'srelli technology onboard her ship. After 2408 A good deal of the Admonitor crew jumped ship in 2346, and the rest were killed in action against the Federation during the civil war. Barely any survived, save for the captain, and Nox, who deserted his post some time later. Captaincy was later taken over by Travis M. Hatcher. Layout The USS Admonitor was relatively small for a Federation ship, only having four decks. It was considered different than most ships because the bridge was not on the first deck, but on the second deck. It also still had a ladder shaft connecting decks 1 through 4, which terminated at the top hull of deck 1 and the bottom hull of deck 4 as a hard-dock port. |-|Deck 1= The highest point of the saucer section. This included a forward command center, which had a secondary control panel in case of intruders. Behind this was the captain's cabin, secluded from the rest of the crew. At the rear section of the saucer section on deck 1 were the turbolifts: 3 of them connected all four decks. |-|Deck 2= The saucer section as well as the upper portion of the main body. The Bridge is on the saucer section, with the 3 turbolifts as the back section. Between the Bridge and the turbolifts is the S'srelli warp core. This is essential to the Admonitor’s speed. The main body contains the transporter room, sickbay, a shuttlebay, crew quarters and engineering at the very rear. |-|Deck 3= The saucer section and the middle main body. 3-Forward, a large empty room that could be transformed into a Holodeck, (which actually was in the 2405-refit). Senior Officer quarters behind 3-Foward, and the 3 turbolifts at the farthest end of the saucer section. The main body contains a large complement of crew quarters (the Admonitor’s full outfitting is 175), a secondary pair of turbolifts which connect Deck 3 with Deck 4, the mess hall and engineering (note: the warp core in engineering is 3 decks high, which makes that engineering must also be 3 decks high). |-|Deck 4= The smallest portion of the lower saucer section as well as the rear half of the main body. The saucer section has two research centers, a senior officer's lounge at forward section, and is connected to Deck 3 via the ladder/hard-dock tunnel. The main body section has the deflector dish, a second shuttle-bay, which deposits shuttles out of the bottom section of the ship, and the lowest section of engineering, which is considered to be "main engineering". The saucer section had the four main decks on it, with three of the lower decks on the main body. The twin nacelles were posterior to the main body and the saucer section. The ship is laced with add-on S'srelli components, which increase the ship's functioning. These also tie in to the Manual Override control at the Bridge, allowing the captain to monitor all the ship's operations. Manual Override Protocol A new feature regarding the Admonitor is the Manual Override Feature. If any of the helm-controls are inoperative, the Captain simply needs to input a command on the console on the arm of his/her command chair, and a third console will appear just in front of the command chair. This console is equipped with a "steering wheel" type of control mechanism, which can be used to manually maneuver the ship: on this console are also command controls for phasers, photon torpedoes, deflector dish, shield modulators, transporter-beam and warp factor adjustment. Crew Senior Officers Civilian Crew Despite Captain Young's hatred for civilians and non-humans, a group of vagrants have been allowed to run their own small community on the Admonitor. *Dauk-Dauk *Ar'jykke *Izg'raja *Pur'vawki Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Federation starships Category:Hikaru class starships